Ask And Tell
by NeotericSchism
Summary: Roy Mustang has a problem. But it's not quite the problem one would expect of him. How in god's name is he going to ask someone that has never even looked at him THAT way out on a date? Winter, 2007, Schismverse


The day couldn't go by fast enough. Every second that ticked, every minute that passed felt like it was pulling longer and longer, defying the concept of time itself just to piss Roy off even more.

He couldn't stop fidgeting throughout most of the day, and even his professors were noticing, especially his engineering teacher.

"Are you feeling okay, Roy?" he asked, taking the older student aside after the lesson had ended. Roy frowned, a little sigh lifting his chest, but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah. I just have something... important to do later."

"Alright. Well, if you need to talk..."

Another nod and a slight wave. He felt bad for brushing the guy off, as he genuinely enjoyed the professor's company and advice, but he was already five minutes late by then. He had told Hex to wait for him in by the fountain at two, and just that thought alone was enough to make his stomach knot up again.

He didn't know why he was worried, why he was so nervous about it. He was thirty-five years old, for crying out loud. It wasn't like he hadn't ever asked someone out before...

* * *

Usually, Hex was early. But his chemistry class had gotten out slightly late while they were finishing a lab, and he felt rather bad, hurrying off smelling slightly of sulphur and still wearing his lab coat, backpack slung over his shoulder after a quick clean-up.

He got to the fountain, thankful that he wasn't that late, but noticed that Roy wasn't there yet, so rested his heavy book bag against the edge of it and sat, watching the water and the shimmering coins beneath, making swirls with the tip of his bladed tail in the water. A blush crossed his nose as he realized his face and hands were filthy with residue from chemicals, and he brushed a bit uselessly at his face with his sleeve to try and clean them off a bit.

"One thing about chem, augh. I feel like chemical waste."

"Funny, you look like a Hex to me," Roy said as he approached, grinning widely to hide just how much his stomach was flopping around. He was actually glad he'd neglected breakfast again that morning. It would have been sitting terribly with him by that point. He shifted his bag under his arm, digging around until he found a small pack of tissues, left over from when the horrible Dorm Death Bug had gotten him. He handed it to Hex. "Maybe this will help."

"Oh! Uh, thanks, Roy," he said sheepishly, taking it and dabbing a few in the water to scrub at his face. "Sorry, lab work today, and we were late getting out, waiting for the compounds to settle. Um, I didn't have a chance to get out of my lab clothes."

"That's okay. Engineering went long, too. We're still working on that damned project for the fair. I think Professor Jay is about ready to throw a fit over it." He chuckled, watching as Hex attempted to rid his face of the dirt. His head tilted slightly, smirk working to be a bit bigger. "I like the coat, though. Very mad scientist."

"Oh, yes. I'll be a Professor Frankenstein in no time. Zombies to do my bidding and whatnot," he said, waving an idle hand that still held a wad of mustard-yellow stained tissues. "There. That's a bit better, I guess."

"When you take over the campus, be sure to burn Rowery Hall to the ground. I'm sure you'll be doing every single student a favor by ridding us of that horrible math department," Roy commented, taking the tissues from Hex's hand to toss them in to the trash bin near by.

"Rowery Hall. Right, I'll put it on my list," Hex replied, grinning as he watched Roy's back. "So, hey. What'd you wanna meet here for, anyway? Unless it was just to talk about my eventual world domination."

There was that sinking feeling again, right in the pit of his stomach where he'd left it just two minutes ago. He paled, just slightly, barely enough to be noticeable beneath the bright fall sun. He licked his lips, turning to flop on the edge of the fountain, letting the bag fall from his shoulder to the ground.

"Well..." he said, deliberately staring at the gray sidewalk beneath his feet. "I had a question to ask you..."

Roy's demeanor, albeit a subdued version of what may have been his own, had he known just what was going to happen before, made Hex's brow furrow. Head canted, he got a better look at Roy, and blinked. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he said softly, allowing himself to tilt his head up, seeing little more than a silhouette against the afternoon light that was behind Hex. He squinted slightly, an uncertain gaze where his normally confident one was. His heart gave a little jump, he swallowed hard, and forced the words out before they had a chance to run away from him. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie with me next weekend."

"A movie? Uh, sure! I really should study before midterms, but I've got plenty of time to do that." Hex grinned. "Besides, that new pirate movie looks pretty cool."

Roy almost let out the pent up breath that was burning in his lungs, but stopped, realizing that it seemed like... well, almost like Hex didn't quite get it. He wasn't sure how that could be, but it dawned on him that they'd spent all that time since meeting at the club as just two guy friends. A terrible thought occurred to him.

_Oh, god. What if I was wrong?_

Hex was looking at him funny, head tilted further, and smile faded. "Roy? Are you okay? You look kinda sick."

_I feel sick..._ his mind groaned, though he was able to keep the sound inward.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine," he muttered, standing and retrieving his bag from the ground, slinging it back on his shoulder. "You going to be at the cafeteria tonight for dinner?"

The concerned look still on his face, Hex drew his backpack closer, setting it on the edge of the fountain as he stood. "Sure, I'll be there. ...Are you sure you're okay? You still look kind of green. Maybe you should lie down."

All Hex received was a noncommittal grunt and a wave over the shoulder as Roy headed up the path to the dorms, a heavy sigh dragging his shoulders down after he was a good ten or so feet away.

"I am such a dumb ass..." he muttered. 

* * *

"...Why do you look like some one just tried to explain Quantum Physics to you in Drachman?" Ana asked her brother when she opened the door of her dorm after Hex had knocked on it. She stepped aside, showing that it was only her in the room.

He looked pensive, that was for sure, and set his book bag on the floor, flopping into one of the desk chairs. He shrugged. "I-, well... one of my friends wanted us to go to a movie together. But... I'unno. Was acting weird."

"Weird, how?" Ana pressed, going to her bed and cleaning up the mess of botany and basic herbalism books that were scattered about.

"Like... looked kinda sick," Hex admitted, and shrugged helplessly. "And he's not really so hesitant normally, I mean, it's like... he was shy."

Her head went to the side at this, and she stared silently at Hex for a long time, seeming to need a moment to completely take in what he was telling her.

"Okay, wait, wait," she finally said, standing up and waving her hands in front of her. She was amused, but probably just as confused as he was, and definitely needed some facts straight before continuing, "'He'? As in a guy? Wanted to go to a movie with you, but was acting weird?"

"Yeah," Hex affirmed. "Kinda nervous. Kinda shy. Like..." he trailed off, obviously thinking, and finally, a slow blush crawled across his face. "Like-..."

Ana's grin spread like butter across her face, a finger pointing at Hex. "Aha," she said, letting out a laugh. "Wow, you just catch everyone's attention, don't you?" she teased.

"That's not- I... really?" The end of his query rose in pitch, pink across his nose darkening to red. He'd never thought of... anyone, really, like that, but Roy was different; there weren't too many people he'd sit and talk to while feeling like an idiot in a dark club (which Sio still dragged him to, though he went more willingly now that he knew Kain and Roy, and even Jean a bit better.)

"Yes, really." Ana chuckled again, dropping back to the edge of her bed. The smile was dashed away, though, as she realized that it had never been brought up, never been talked about. Did Hex swing that way, or was that just an assumption based on the countless, stupid rumors that went around the campus? She wouldn't care if he did, but she honestly had to wonder why or how they'd never brought it up amongst themselves.

"...Does it bother you?" she finally asked softly.

He opened his mouth to respond, only... he didn't actually know, and so had to click his jaw shut, and think. "I-..."

He folded his hands in his lap, fidgeting his fingers a bit, and was silent for quite a span of time. "I- I don't know," he finally admitted, which was the truth. "I never really... I mean..."

"Huh," Ana grunted, an odd expression on her face. She sat back, resting her hands on her bed, appearing thoughtful about it. It made sense in a small way that he wouldn't know. They were home schooled, and though they had local friends, Hex had spent most of his childhood taking care of Ana. As teenagers, when she was more stable, they were far too engrossed in learning alchemy to really care about what other kids were doing. Whenever alchemy wasn't involved, they were busy with their other studies. They both wanted a good life, and they'd worked hard to get in to a college as good as EU.

That in mind, she approached the question a different way, hoping to maybe ease some of Hex's own confusion in the process. "Do you want to go to the movies with him still, knowing that's what he was getting at?"

"Wull..." he started, that tone he'd used ever since they were little coming back briefly. "I- I guess so, but, I mean, if... if really..."

He had to stop, trail of words not even making sense to himself. "What if it isn't, or if I mess something up, or... He's my friend," he admitted. "I'd feel... bad. If I hurt his feelings."

"The only thing you can do," Ana started, "is be honest with him. Talk to him. Tell him that you're really uncertain right now. If he's understanding - and damn it, he better well be - he'll take it slow and not try to force you in to anything. Hell, he might even back off all together, if he thinks you're not interested. Sometimes feelings get hurt. The true friends are the ones who understand."

Hex looked a bit put out at that, but finally did nod, glancing at his book bag. "I- maybe I should talk to him tomorrow," he admitted, looping his hand in its strap. It couldn't hurt to try. "I guess I should go, too. Got some studying to do. I think Kain's at the club tonight, so my room's free."

She grabbed his arm before he could leave, her grip surprisingly tight. "Hex... if anything happens, you'll tell me, right?" she asked, her voice low, betraying the concern she was trying so hard to keep off her face.

"If anything bad happened," he said softly, "I wouldn't go to anyone else."

She hesitated, seeming to not let go, but eventually her fingers slipped away, hand landing on her lap. She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and stood instead, going to put her books away on the shelf near her bed.

"I should probably shower and head to dinner soon. Unfortunately I'm on watering duty again this week," she said with an eye roll. "You'd think I was the only one in that class."

Hex smiled, edging on a grin. "Maybe the teacher likes you." Not that he was fooled; he knew Ana loved the plants she'd got to work with ever since they'd first started classes.

"Sorry, bro, I'm not quite the teacher's pet you are," Ana countered, a wry smirk dancing on her lips and the insinuation.

"Hey," he replied. "Just means I get better grades. Better job." He grinned, and took the jab one step further, but not too far. "Still a better alchemist."

He slung his bag over his shoulder, still smiling, and backed to the door to slip out. "See you. Um. Thanks."

Her right eye twitched some, and she grumbled 'yeah whatever...' under her breath as she resisted the urge to grab a horn and forcibly yank him out of the room.

Lucky for Hex, she had enough control not to.

"Bye, Sis," he offered, knowing she wouldn't stay mad, at least not for too long, and slipped from the room, wondering what the heck he was gonna do next. 

* * *

Morning light fell hard on Roy's face through the gap in the curtains. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his eyes, wondering where in the hell that pounding headache had come from. He couldn't remember any drinks being involved in the night previous...

No, not drinks, his mind recalled. It was stress causing it. Stress, embarrassment, and a lot of other unsavory emotions he really wished he didn't have to deal with. He was so tempted to reach for his mobile and leave a message on Hex's voicemail, a rambling apology ending in the cancellation of their tentative-at-best plans. Maybe if he set things right now there would still be a hope for maintaining their friendship.

Muttering incoherently, his hand shot out, groping around the night stand for the phone. His fingers found it, only to go the wrong way and shove it off the edge, causing it to clatter to the floor. He sighed, sitting up only enough to look warily at it, a sound that could only be described as a whine leaving him as he slumped back in to his pillow face first.

"Damnit. What the hell am I going to do?"

While Roy was still mumbling to himself, there was silence on the other side of the door, before a final fidget and hesitation had a brief knock sounding through the dorm room.

Hex was standing there, feeling sheepish, and looking quite nervous, himself, even though his stance was set in a careful ease. The next thing he heard was a very loud thump and a curse that was just as noisy.

After that, there was a long stretch of nothing, and the door opened, a very frazzled and suddenly surprised Roy standing there, half disheveled in navy blue PJs that seemed partially twisted around his stomach.

"Er, um... hi. Wasn't expecting to see you so early in the day."

"Um," Hex offered, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't wake you up, did I? I mean, I figured I could catch you here before classes and..." he trailed off, and finally just said, "I- can we talk?"

"I..." Roy started, feeling his mouth go dry. Suddenly self conscious, he adjusted his shirt and stepped away, letting the door open completely. "...sure," he said, trying to swallow but finding that his throat had also gone dry in that moment.

Hex slipped in, but didn't sit, didn't do much else but stand near the door and keep his tail close. He didn't really know how to start, but he did wait until Roy closed the door.

"About... about yesterday. Sorry, I didn't..."

"Actually, I should be the one apologizing," Roy cut in, fidgeting back at the door, his eyes on the floor.

"No, I- I'm sorry. I didn't understand, before. I didn't think about it. But I did, and I got some advice." He smiled slightly, even though he wasn't quite looking at Roy. "Sisters are good like that, y'know."

He wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that, though some part of him felt a tiny bit better knowing that Hex's sister had come to the rescue, so to speak.

"I should have... I mean... it was wrong of me to assume," he stammered, scratching at the back of his neck. "We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want. I just... don't want us not to be friends, yeh know?"

"Yeah," Hex agreed. "I know." He paused a moment, his smile widening a bit more, and finally looked up at Roy. "So, uh. About that movie...?"

"...Eh?" Roy muttered, looking up with a start. "What- what about it?"

"Did, well... did you still wanna go?"

"I... well, yeah, I really did want to go. If you're okay with it, that is," he said uncertainly, watching Hex. He seemed genuinely interested after all that, but Roy still felt like such a jerk for acting the way he had about it.

"So," Hex began again, seeming almost amused, if the way he held his tail, and the small smile on his lips was any indication. "I guess you should tell me when we'd go."

"Uh, er." Crap. He hadn't actually thought about that. The way things had gone the day before had left him thinking it was never going to happen anyway. Faced with it now, he realized the last time he'd actually planned a date had been almost a year ago.

...Sweet Lord, had it really been that long?

"Sa- Saturday?"

"Okay," the chimera replied brightly. "We can catch a matinée if you want. The last one- well, I guess..." He paused a moment, tracing a finger in the air, obviously in thought. "Huh," he finally said, like he was just a bit surprised at his results. "I guess I'll come by here 'roundabout... seven, then? So we can get there a bit early."

He raised his eyebrow, wondering how the heck it had gone from him asking Hex out, to Hex being the one coming to get him. Still, it was a better result than them having a complete falling out due to his stupidity. He let out a relieved chuckle, carding a hand through his still messy hair, and nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

He paused, eyes falling on the digital readout of the phone still on the floor.

"...Crap! I'm late!" he yelped, practically diving around Hex to throw his closet door open and start frantically searching for clothes.

Hex actually laughed, good humor long since restored. He turned an amused glance at Roy, a tinge of blush across his face. "Well, I guess I'll, uh, see you Saturday, then. Sometime, anyway," he offered. "Bye, Roy."

With that, he deigned to let himself out, one last glance over his shoulder, and such an amused smile before his tail disappeared out the door.


End file.
